Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices and equipment. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cell devices. Common types of flash memory cell devices include stacked gate memory cell devices and split gate memory cell devices. Split gate flash memory cell devices have several advantages over stacked gate memory cell devices, such as lower power consumption, higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and over erase immunity.